Pandora's Box: The Sickening
by Ali-Aphrodite
Summary: Strange things have started happening ever since things have calmed down from the war. People getting sick, new energies popping up out of nowhere, and secrets being flown around like sacks of potatoes. Sonic can never get a break can he? Especially when this stupid gem is after him. Oh well, he'll fix it somehow. Right? (Edited description)
1. Chapter 1

Pandora's Box

Chapter One: I'm Probaby Dead

. . . . . . . .

_"H-hello? Is thing on?"_

_"Oh nevermind, I figured it out."_

_"Anyways, hello there person who found this recording! If you're watching this, I'm probably dead and you're the new guardian of the Royal Hedgehog Kingdom's artifact! Yeah, this isn't really the best job in the world even though you're guarding something like that everyday."_

_" Well let's continue on. This __**artifact **__was passed down through generations, gaurded with the protectors life no matter the circumstances. As you can see thats exactly what i've done. Gaurded it with my life and now i'm most likely buried in the dirt by the time you've watched this. That is exactly what you need to do too! Cause' you're the new gaurdian and all that."_

_"Now to help ya out a bit, I'm gonna give you a bit of information on the royal pain in the butt. So the original guardian, she was a red hedgehog, a freaking child and the original ruler of the hedgehog kingdom. Really curious and likes to stick her nose where it doesn't belong. Did I mention she was a literal Goddess that carries the blame of releasing all the evil in the world? Yeah probably should have said that first hand, but too late now."_

_" Just a little reminder; this thing you will be guarding isn't stupid (even though it seems like it). Just don't open it, you or anyone else. I'm telling you, you really don't want to open it like this goddess did all those millenia ago. That's one of the reasons why this whole mess started."_

_"Moving on, when the original guardian did the complete oppisite of what she was supposed to, she unleashed the seven deadliest sins. Wrath, Gluttony, Greed, Envy, Sloth, Pride, and Lust. You're probably wondering why there named that way,but I have no idea myself. I might need to ask Chaos about that..."_

_"Now, what you need to do is return all the evils back into the thing. I'm making this because i'm going to try and do that in a couple of hours. I'm not sure if I will mess up the future if I do suceed... AH, this time stuff is really complicated! I would suggest not to mess with anything in the past unless you really now what you're doing."_

_"Back to the story!"_

_"So one of the gods of Mobius gave her the box to guard, which was a completly stupid idea in itself. They gave it to the goddess of CURIOSITY! I mean that is like telling your pet not to take the treats but they do it anyways!"_

_"Oh! And I just remembered that there is one for thing that is still inside the artifact that you can't let out. It is called HOPE. Yeah, you're not supposed to unleash hope into the world. Pretty ironic right?"_

_"Well now that you know a bit about this artifact and what you're not supposed to do. I thinK I can leave you here, hope you don't die too soon! SEE YA!"_

JUNE, ONE YEAR BEFORE DISATER STRUCK MOBIUS  
. . . . . .

**That's really just about it for this chapter. I really just needed to give you guys a bit of information on this concept before it begins. It took me a while to research and write this without spoilers, but I'm pretty happy with what came out. **

**Well then, lets get going!**

**See you later my angels!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Uneventful

The night was quiet. Not one sound was heard besides the crickets making thier beautiful music; and the slowly moving water in the crystal blue rivers. The moons' majestic light shown on the green grass covering the hills and leaves of the dancing trees. In the distance, sleeping under a lone tree in the checkerboard plains of Green Hill, was an electric blue hedgehog.

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"P-please, st-stop," a grimace marred the hero's muzzle as he trembled in fright from something that was just a memory.

_"It's all your fault. They're gone because of you."_

"I-I didn't m-mean to. Please l-leave me a-alone. St-stop it..."

_"You should just dissapear. No one cares about you."_

"N-no."

_"They only feel pity for you. You should have stayed back __**there.**__"_

"It's not true..."

_**"You deserve everything that's happened to you. No one will EVER love you."**_

The once silent night was filled with blood curdling screams.

. . . . . .

A black and red furred hedgehog sat on the concrete roof of Club Rouge, taking a breather from everything. He didn't know how long he was sitting up there, but it _had _been a while since he had talked to anyone.

Oh, but gods of Mobius was today uneventful.

In the early morning, the fox had asked him about Chaos Energy and the Chaos Emeralds for his report on... something. Then he had to listen to the red echidna and that bats' arguing for nearly forty minutes. After he was put on guard duty of the local bank; during which nothing interesting happened. Not even the Doctor had attacked the city; along with the fact that he had not seen the Faker this entire day. Strange...

Now he was sitting on the roof, wondering what he was going to do to rid this boredom.

"SHADOW!" a loud voice interupted his train of thought, which made him nearly fall off the roof. Annoyed, the hedgie being yelled at rolled his eyes and glared at his partner. "What Rouge?"

"You need to see this. Something happened to the beautiful gem on the counter!" Shadow blinked twice before comprehending what the ivory bat had said.

"Coming," he muttered before teleporting next to the ground where Rouge was.

"Where is the emerald?" the life form questioned as they entered the building.

"It's in the kitchen, hun," the mobian simply stated as she sauntered up two flights of stairs towards the Emerald.

. . . . . .

He was just expecting the gem to be glowing, not... whatever that was.

**. . . . . .**

**Yeah this chapter was pretty uneventful, as the title said. But I promise that it gets better! I really just wanted to upload something before my uploads start taking a bit longer than usual. **

**So yeah, school. It sucks.**

**SEE YOU LATER MY BEAUTIES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Enjoy the chapter!**

_TheHiddenPeanut- _**That's a great theory! You'll find out soon enough who was in the recording! I just have to let you know that it will be someone in this story!**

. . . . . .

Chapter Three: Called

When he and Knuckles had been phoned by Rouge, Tails didn't notice the obvius distress in her hurried voice. Now, he really wanted to smack himself for not noticing it sooner. They had arrived in the Tornado at around 10:43 pm, where they had been told to up; Green Hill Park.

The night was somewhat quiet, with the exceptions of the night animals lurking in the grass. It really was a mystery to how they hadn't woken anyone up with a certian duos yelling.

"What do you mean you don't know what happened to the Chaos Emerald? You-"

"I mean exactly what I said! I don't control the emeralds o' guardian of Angel Island! Speaking of the island why don't you go check on it ya big-"

"Shut up the both of you! I'm trying to actually do something instead of yell like an idiot as if it will solve anything! I need to focus on the bigger problem at hand so I would appreciate it if you shut your freaking mouths!" Tails interjected angrily. Usually he didn't yell at people like that, but it was almost midnight and he was really tired.

He had an excuse; shut up.

The older two mobians stared at the twin tailed fox in shock. Suddenly guilt etched into thier features and the bat sighed in defeat.

"Sorry hun, you go back an focus on what you do best. Me and Knuckie will be quiet," Knuckles muttered a sorry and went to sit down near the plane, Rouge on the wing. With a triumphant huff, Tails went right back to work on his Miles Electric.

He himself didn't know what was wrong with it. The emerald was glowing but, there were cracks all around the sides and dark smoke seeped out of them. It was really strange.

A sharp beep brought him back to reality, his tired eyes drifting towards the illuminous screen. There was nothing.

"What?" Tails questioned. There had to be a mistake, his ME was never wrong. He had to try something else. Blue eyes drifted over to a black and red hedgehog who had been quiet ever since they had arrived. 'Maybe that could work,' the fox thought.

"Shadow?" 

. . . . . .

He breathed heavily as he walked as fast as he could through the outskirts of his beloved city. No matter what, he couldn't let himself get caught. If he ran than he would definitly attract attention to himself. Not a good thing when you're being chased by a blood thirsty pshyco.

How had he got into this mess? Well it was an accident really. He hadn't meant to start crying, it was just that he had been terrified. Reliving memories that have scarred you for your entire life isn't really the best thing to dream about.

Apparently all those bottled up emotions have finally come out, and they aren't pretty. Now he feels like a freaking robot with flesh but no emotions.

The therapist hadn't been able to help him with anything. The doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. The soldiers couldn't keep him contianed. No one could help him. The war only made it worse.

Now he was here. Trying to escape from himself while not trying to run so he won't get killed instantly.

The boy turned a corner and walked into an empty plaza, lit by the stars and the few lamp posts that were there. Slowing down a bit he panted near a dark green bench. Arms crossed over his chest, and the cuts on his arms now bleeding fresh blood. He knew he couldn't stop but it was draining to have to walk five miles to the city.

He started singing to himself to calm down.

" Hold your breath and feel the tension,  
devils hide behind redemption,  
honesty is a one way gate to hell,"

Even though it was hot out, he felt as if he had fallen into a pool of ice cold water. He shivered and looked around. He couldn't see _**him**_, but boy could he feel _**him**_. Watching his every move.

" I want to taste consumption,  
breath faster to waste oxygen .." (1)

A wave of selfconciousness pushed over him as his eyes darted around the plaza.

_**"**__**i found you... Maurice...**__**," **_a small whirlwind of black smoke slowly revealed the speaker. With his glowing red scleras and sharp jagged teeth, the being smirked.

'Oh no...' was the teens only thought before the figure spoke again.

**. . . . . . **

**Thats it for this chapter! I promise it will get better soon! My schedule is pretty full and i'm behind on a couple of things. The next chapter might not come out too quickly but, it will be a bit longer. **

**Well I hope you guys liked it! Review please, I like to read your theories and nice comments! **

**See you my beauties!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Nothing With A Bit Of Throw Up

* * *

"Shadow?" Tails questioned, turning to a black hedgehog who was staring at the emerald in front of him. When he didn't get an answer he tried again.

"Shadow?" still no response. The kitsune tried again, nearly seven times before he decided to try and alternate method.

Slowly, Tails moved from his sitting position on the grass, back cramped for he had been sitting in a slouched position. He caustiously made his way to the area behind his brothers rival and reached to grab his quills.

He had only done this once to Amy, but it was purely by accident. That was also the day he learned that hedgehogs don't like thier quills being touched by anyone they don't let, and how Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles feel when they get hit by the famous Piko-Piko hammer.

Yeah he was probably going to die for this.

Careful not to get poked by the deadly spines on the lifeforms back, the yellow kitsune nervously reached under Shadow's spikey quilldo to the back of his neck. Then he ran his fingers through the bottom of said appendages, earning a loud yelp from Shadow...

Along with the tree near Knuckles and Rouge, earning a Chaos Spear that went right down the center of it. Making a pretty impressive hole, well he would have stared at it more until he felt a scorching red glare on his back.

"Uh... I was trying to get your attention, and you weren't listening to me no matter what I did, and so I-"

"It is alright," Shadow interjected, cutting off Tails' ramblings.

"I guess the time is getting to me," the black and red stood up and picked up the emerald.

"You should return home, we will continue another day at your workshop. For now we will leave it here, the Faker also wouldn't appreciate you being outside this late," the kitsune blinked twice before muttering something along the lines of 'but-I-haven't-finished' like a kid who hasn't finished his video game. He still obliged.

Tails didn't even remember how he was asleep in his bed five minutes later.

* * *

Tails was really starting to get irritated.

He had been calling Sonic, who had been staring outside the window for nearly thirty minutes, so many times that he lost count. Something was definetly wrong with his brother, but the blue hedgehog wasn't responding to him so Tails couldn't ask what was wrong.

He thought **he** had done something wrong when he first started doing this, but when Knuckles and Rouge came over to deliver a Chaos Emerald, he realized it was something else. Knuckles even insulted the blue hedgehog, and he didn't even spare a glance to the red echidna. Rouge even tried bribing him with chili dogs. That didn't even make his expression change.

It stayed completly emotionless.

Now, if it were in the past, when he and Sonic were only eight and four years old. This would have been normal. Sometimes, the blue hedgehog would just stare outside for hours, not saying or eating anything. But that was nearly six years ago.

Now though, the blue hedgehog wouldn't even stand staying in one spot for five minutes before freaking out and leaving without a second thought. Tails just decided to leave him alone for now. He would most likely return to normal like nothing had happened.

Right?

After about an hour after jewel loving duo left, Tails charged out of his workshop to sounds of pained yelling.

Was Robotnik attacking? Was another villian trying to enslave the world? What-

The twin tails noticed his brother, lying on the couch, holding his stomach in pain all while letting out pained screams.

"Sonic!" Tails exclaimed in a panic. Sonic was perfectly fine a few minutes ago! What happened?

The fox flinched as his brother threw up into a nearby bucket, before panting and screaming in pain once more.

"Sonic what-" blue orbs were full of worry and fear for his brother. He tried to get closer, but was shoved back from a wave of black smoke emitting from the blue hedgehog. He needed to get help, and fast.

"Don't worry Sonic! I'll go get help!" even though he didn't want to leave his brother alone in this state, Tails wouldn't be any help if he couldn't get past that- whatever that was- he couldn't help his brother. With his namesakes propelling his speed, Tails jumped into the tornado and went to get help from someone who he hoped would be able to help him.

* * *

**OH NO! What happened to Sonic? I definitely didn't do this because of plot! **

**Find out in the next chapter! **

**See you my beauties!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Sickness Multiplied

Somehow Knuckles didn't notice that Tails had arrived at Angel Island until said kitsune had ran up to him, talking so fast that he didn't understand anything besides 'Sonic' and 'sick'.

"Hey calm down. What's going on?" the red headed echidna cocked his head to the side in question.

"No time to explain!" was the foxes only reply before they were off into the sky.

To this day Knuckles still questioned how the fox who could barely lift his plane parts, managed to carry him down almost thirty steps, across seven yards and into a plane two feet taller than him. Worry and adrenaline are a crazy mix of emotions.

As they flew through the dark clouds that smelled like rain Knuckles had to wonder what was going on. Before he even got a word out, Tails interrupted him.

"I can't explain right now. The only thing I can tell you is that something is wrong with Sonic, and I don't know what. He doesn't look good either." Knuckles refrained from making a comment that would surely make the pilot throw him off the plane. The echidna just sighed and braced himself. By the way Tails was flying this definitely was going to be a bumpy ride.

O.O.O.O.O

Shadow felt like he was on fire. He was in so much pain he couldn't think straight. You think his ego would let him ask for help just this once, but it was just too stubborn.

He could hear Rouge talking with Omega about something , but he barely registered it. A spike of pain shot through his entire being, making him let out a small grunt as he wrapped his crossed arms around his torso tighter.

"You alright there hun?" he heard Rouge ask him.

"Yes." he managed to get out.

How long had this been going on? He was pretty sure it started an hour ago, when they got back to Club Rouge. The entire time he had sat in the same position, trying not to let it show that he was in pain. He was definitely regretting that decision now.

After about five more minutes of sitting he suddenly felt the urge to-

"BLURGH!"

"Shadow are you alright?" everything blurred as he went crossed eyed and slowly passed out. The only thing he remembered was being hauled towards the couch and very loud shouting.

"Omega what's wrong with him?" Rouge yelled in a panic before rushing towards the kitchen and retrieving the medical kit. With the few skills she had in the medical field, Rouge managed to make the passed out hedgehog swallow some pain killers.

She wanted to smack herself for not noticing something was wrong earlier. Why did Shadow have to be so good at hiding his emotions? She grimaced as another pained whimper escaped the hedgehogs lips.

He definitely didn't look like he was in a good condition. Shadow was covered in sweat. His eyebrows were knitted in pain, his face was locked in a wince and he wrapped his arms around his stomach. Probably in an attempt to lower the pain.

"HIS CHAOS ENERGY SIGNATURES ARE EXTREMELY LOW. THAT IS A SIGN OF SICKNESS. ALTHOUGH THAT THEORY SHOULD NOT BE POSSIBLE FOR SHADOW IS INCAPABLE OF SICKNESS." Omega's loud robotic voice interrupted the bat's train of thought. A confused look appeared on her face as Rouge put a blanket over her edgy companion.

"Yeah, but Shadow here looks like he's sick. We also haven't done anything that would make him motion sickness, and he isn't hurt. I made sure of that. So what is going on?" she needed answers and fast.

O.O.O.O.O

Tails almost literally broke down their door.

It was remarkable the strength he had when it came to Sonic.

It was horrible but fascinating what they saw. It seemed as though an explosion had erupted in their living room. The furniture was pushed away from its original position or flipped over. The pictures on the walls had fallen and the floor looked like it had been over cooked. The worst of it though, was Sonic, lying in the center of all the chaos.

"Sonic!" Tails exclaimed before he sped to his brothers side to lift his head of the ground. The blue hedgehog was shaking and unbearably pale. Blood seeped from his mouth; it was at that moment that the fox noticed the small pool of blood near where Sonic was lying. Knuckles came over and checked the hedgehogs pulse.

"He is still alive, just unconscious. We should put him on the couch." with that said, the red echidna flipped one of the couches over and put his younger half brother on the couch. Then he and Tails went to work on cleaning.

O.O.O.O.O

**This chapter was way longer than this, but I wanted to split it into pieces to make the plot better. **

**Also, you guys are so nice to me with your reviews! I really appreciate them so much! **

**Next Time!: a more characters come into play! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Trap and Contain

Somewhere in a pocket dimension was a secret base filled with workers, missionaries, and so on. What does this place do, you may ask? Well, it makes sure that the future stays safe and doesn't implode on itself, like it has done in the past.

Right now to of these Guardians of the Future were heading towards their next mission to save their future!

" What do you think he wants now?" Said the male of the pair. He wore a black jumpsuit with cyan markings that glow when his powers were in use. On his head were goggle like glasses with the same color scheme.

"I do not know. We will have to wait and see," the female beside him was wearing similar attire except the colors game was black and magenta.

Not even pausing to knock, this dynamic duo pushed through the heavy looking doors and entered a room deals with deadly contraptions, and the person they were looking for.

"Why hello Agent Ace and Agent Flame. Take a seat we have much to discuss."

○.○.○.○.○

Amy coughed for seemingly the millionth time today when a worried Vanilla came in the room with an oblivious Cream.

"Amy dear, are you feeling better?" Asked the older rabbit, sitting down on her left.

'Do I look better?' She wanted to reply, but the hedgehog held her tongue. There was absolutely no reason to be rude, even after they gave her a place to stay and took care of her while she's in this condition.

"N-no," was all she can manage to reply with her parched and aching throat. The unspoken question had been seemingly asked already for Vanilla continued talking.

" The Doctor didn't answer the phone. Nor did any other. It seems that I will have to research the old fashioned way what type of illness you have and that may take a little while." Amy's ears flattened in disappointment. That wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"What about the medicine?" As if to answer her question, Cream came in (when did she leave?) with a tray of milk and chocolate cookies along with a bottle of medicine. Probably pain killers.

"Maybe Tails can scan you to make this a little quicker," suddenly spoke Vanilla after the pinkette had taken the pain killers.

"Yes! That is a very good idea momma!" intervened Cream, she was sitting on the right side of Amy with Cheese sleeping in her lap.

"I'll call him right now then." Vanilla stood up and walked over to their telephone, ready to call said kitsune.

○.○.○.○.○

"Wait, wait, wait. You want us to go back to the past, to contain something that may affect the future's safety; without any gear?" Silver was completely dumbfounded. That was a very unusual condition. It had been quite a long time since he had done a mission without his gear.

"Yes. The only you will be taking is your computer, blade and belt. You can take the suit if you would like." replied the Boss. His hands were folded on the wooden desk and his fingers tapped impatiently.

It had been almost thirty minutes. Thirty minutes of explaining the same thing over and over.

"Ace we need to go now. We could be compromising our mission and the future every second we waste." Blaze had already understood the mission and details so she went to pack some of her things along with her companions.

"Oh you're right! Sorry!" faster than their eyes could register, Silver was out the door and racing towards the teleportation bay. Blaze blinked before running after him. Silently hoping he wouldn't blow something up.

○.○.○.○.○

They panted as they paused at the bay door. Maybe running nearly half a mile and through things that could kill you at seventy miles per hour wasn't a good idea. Silver made a mental note to never do that again.

He took one last deep breath and started walking to where Blaze was standing.

"You ready?" the hedgehog asked, a smirk planted on his face.

"Always," the feline matched his expression just before they were whisked away to their assignment.

Little did they know, this wasn't going to be their normal containment mission.

○.○.○.○.○

A mysterious figure stepped out of a portal and on to the green grass. He looked around an evil grin on his face.

"Couldn't keep me away forever now could you? Why don't we play a little?"

Sonic.

○**.○.○.○.○**

**Oooh! I sense some foreshadowing.**

**You guys weren't expecting that were you? Who is this mysterious figure that has appeared from seemingly nowhere? **

**Anyways, i'm **_**really **_**sorry for not uploading sooner! I was originally planning to upload nearly three days ago, but I got caught up in some things. **

**Now here's a little update for my stories:**

**First, there is an open ask box on my profile! Make sure you go put in some questions for that one.**

**Second, don't really know which of my other stories to update, so I have a poll on right now.**

**Third, thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewed on my stories! It makes me so happy to see that people like my writing! I appreciate it so much!**

**Fourth and final, I am looking for someone to beta this story, AND someone to collab with on my other stories! I need just a little help.**

**NOTE:**

**I have a Youtube channel! Haven't really done much on it, but it's still a work in progress. I would appreciate it if you subscribed! It's the same as my Fanfiction name, so it shouldn't be too hard to find!**

**Well that's all my beauties! See you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Wrapped Up Burritos

**Ok I just realized that I didn't put the poll up on my profile... and now I feel like and idiot. You can go check it out now. **

**I'm really sorry!**

O.O.O.O.O

Team Dark drove towards the house of a certain kitsune and hedgehog. They had decided that they were going to find answers at a certain fox and hedgehog duo.

It was one of their only options. If they went to GUN, they would run tests on Shadow and make him into some sort of experiment. They couldn't afford that to happen with the ultimate lifeforms condition. Right now, they could only trust Tails.

Rouge glanced at her unconscious companion in the arms of Omega from her car. He looked as if he had ran through rain and then ran around to dry off. Then looking like he was hot and cold, but dead and alive at the same time. It was really nerve wracking.

"WE HAVE ARRIVED," said Omega's booming robotic voice. The white furred bat blinked before slowing down to a stop in front of the houses garage.

She was surprised at how big it was. Well that was expected since she had never been here before.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Rouge really didn't feel like dealing with some rabid fans right now if they hadn't found the right place. Especially stuck up ones.

"NO. THIS DEFINITELY ISN'T THE RIGHT PLACE BECAUSE IT IS NORMAL TO HAVE A LARGE HOUSE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE," for a robot, he sure was sarcastic.

It was impressive how well taken care of the place was. There was a flower garden and vegetable garden to the left of it. There were some bees around it, working natures magic. The grass looked fake, but from the smaller flowers growing in some places said otherwise.

The entire house seemed to be able to fit fifteen people, minus the large workshop that could barely be seen behind it. It was entirely made of dark and light wood, stones embedded in the ground in front of it to make pathways. The windows were covered with white curtains, some of them open revealing the inside ceiling.

"I never thought Blue to be one to live in a place like this," mused Rouge as she sauntered up the stone path towards the porch. Omega stayed behind, waiting with Rouge's car. The bat made one more glance at her partner before raising her fist to knock on the door.

Except a scream interrupted her.

"AAAHHH!"

"OH GODS GET THE BUCKET!"

"KNUCKLES GET THE PAINKILLERS!"

A sweatdrop appeared on her forehead. This definitely was the Hero household. Once again Rouge raised her fist and knocked loud enough to be heard over the screams.

After a couple of minutes of waiting for someone to open the door, Rouge decided that they were busy and they would have to go to GUN. Unfortunately. The moment she turned around, the front door swung open to reveal a tired looking echina.

"Rouge?"

O.O.O.O.O

Knuckles really wasn't happy that Team Dark came to their house with another sick hedgehog.

He was tempted to kick them out right now, but wasn't aloud to make an even bigger mess than there already was. He heard a low whistle to his left and turned to see Rouge sitting down on one of their still intact couches.

"That is one heck of a mess,"

"Way to state the obvious bat-girl."

"Knuckles be nice," intervened Tails, sending a weak glare at the echidna who just huffed and looked away.

"Ignoring the knucklehead, what exactly happened here? I looks like black paint exploded in this place." Two pairs of eyes turned towards a blue hedgehog wrapped in a blanket like a burrito. Rouge followed their gazes, still confused.

"Sonic happened." Answered Knuckles.

"How?"

"No idea. I was beginning research when Sonic had one of his first again." Blue had a fit?

"What happens when Sonic has a fit?" questioned Rouge. If it was anything similar to Shadow's than they might get another step closer to figuring out what's going on.

"Well if It's not too bad, than he'll just throw up. If it's really bad, than he'll throw up blood and let out this wave of black smoke," explained Tails as he brought in a bowl of soup. Most likely for Sonic.

" Shadow hasn't done that though. So maybe it's not affecting him as much as it Is Blue," that had to be it. Shadow wasn't a normal Mobian anyways.

"Wait, where is Shadow?" The questioning voice up Knuckles interrupted her thoughts. " And that shouldn't be possible though. He isn't Mobian, and he was created with the ability to get never get sick. So why-" a pained groan interrupted his musings, as something shifted to his left.

All eyes landed on the black hedgehog that was in Omega's arms, who was trembling and whimpering in pain.

"Omega you've been holding him this whole time!? Knuckles put him on the couch with Sonic!" exclaimed Tails before running off to get a blanket.

Doing as the kit said, Knuckles reluctantly took Shadow from the robots arms and placed him on the couch next to the hero of Mobius. The hedgehog immediately made himself comfortable and the whines deceased. Soon after, Tails came back into the living room and didn't hesitate to wrap the lifeform in it.

'Tails is literally treating them like babies,' sweatdropped the jewel loving duo.

"Anyways, will you be able to help him?" Tails turned his attention from the hedgehogs to the bad who was now standing up from her seat.

"I just have to do some research and testing, then they'll be good as new!" Learning always made the twin tailed fox excited. Now he would learn more and that made him itching to get back to the lab.

Rouge seemed to be about to say something, but the only robot in the room's voice interrupted her.

"ROUGE, THE COMMANDER HAS REQUESTED US BACK AT THE BASE. WE MUST RETURN TO GUN," said bat frowned. That was pretty odd, but it was the commander. They couldn't find anything not strange about him.

"Well then I must take my leave! I will be back soon, and please take care of Shadow." Without another word, two members of Team Dark left the Hero household.

"What do we do now?" asked Knuckles glancing at the hedgehogs on the couch.

Tails just shrugged and went to make another plate of food for the other hedgie to eat.

O.O.O.O.O

He could hear voices, some of them familiar, others not. What was going on? Where was he?

Shadow opened his tired eyes, rubbing them afterwards with his gloved fists.

With much strain, he was able to sit up in whatever he had been laying on. Looking around, he realized he had never been here before. Where was Rouge and Omega? What happened?

A yawn to his right jolted him out of his slow panic, red eyes widening at who was there next to him. Two pairs of widened eyes stared at each other, crimson against emerald. Sonic tried to speak but ended up bolting upright, coughing roughly. Shadow raised his hand and smacked him in the back, helping the blue hedgehog get out whatever was in his throat.

After he stopped, Sonic decided that talking wasn't an option.

"**Can you understand this?**" sign language was the first thing that came to the blac hedgehogs mind.

"**I had no idea that you knew sign language." **he signed back.

"**Just something I picked up when I was younger."**

"**Anyways, do you know where we are?"**

"**I am pretty sure in one of the guest rooms of my place."**

"**You live here?"**

"**Yeah, but I don't remember falling asleep in bed… with you," **at that remark, both hedgehogs blushed, unwanted thoughts and memories entering their minds. There was no point in trying to move. Every movement put a slight strain on their muscles; just doing sign language was hard.

"**What are you doing here Shadow?" **Sonic desperately wanted to change the subject, and Shadow let it slide.

Before he could reply another voice interrupted him. "_**Man you guys are perverts. I am sure that you can have your dirty fantasies some other time."**_

Shadow's head whipped around, red eyes searching for the source. When he turned back to Sonic he could see a yellow hedgehog with swirling red eyes smiling at him. He seemed to be flying.

"**Do you see that?" **

"**See what?"**

"_**There is no point in acting. He can see and hear me so no more hiding right?"**_

O.O.O.O.O

**OOOOOH! We got another character in the mix! Let's see what happens next!**

**This is probably the longest chapter I have made so far. Slowly but surely, they are getting longer and better!**

**Also notice I edited the name of the story. This is definetly going to be a series.**

**See ya my beauties!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Metal Gone Haywire

Silver and Blaze landed gracefully on the green grass they haven't seen in about a year? Two? Neither could remember how long ago that was. Silver barely saw grass during the war.

Speaking of SIlver, the hedgehog immediately took out his computer and spread it out in front of him. It was like one of those things that you see in super spy movies.

Blaze was looking at the map he pulled up. It showed the date, the time and the place they were in the world. The cat hadn't gotten this version of the WideScreen yet, so some things she had no idea what they were.

"We are here," yellow eyes followed the finger that pointed to two small dots, one purple and the other cyan. The hedgehog spread out his hands and pushed them outwards. the map increased in size until you could see the entire world. Then he spun it around to show multiple red dots…

On the other side of the world.

"That's where we need to go?" Questioned Blaze, eye twitching in silenced rage. It would take them at least a week to get there if they didn't take any stops.

"It seems like it! So we are going to have to make a plan to get there as quick as possible," he pulled out a digital pen and marked the quickest route with little difficulty.

"If we take at least three stops at any hotel during the trip then we will get there in a week and a half. According to this, the weather shouldn't drastically change on our way there so we can get there in a week." Blaze stared at the silver furred hedgehog in shock. When did he get so smart?

He placed the portable device back into its wrist compartment before pulling out something similar to skis from his bag. The futuristic hedgie placed them on the ground and placed them on the bottom of his boots. From seemingly nowhere a large stick bended to ok look like a hook, appeared in Silvers hands.

He was ready when his goggles fell over his eyes and turned towards his partner.

"I know I'm cute but you don't need to stare," Silver smirked and cocked his head to the side a challenge hidden in his tone.

"Hmph." The feline put her own goggles to hide the slight blush on her cheeks and got into a running position. The bottom of her shoes erupted into flames and with that, the feline and hedgehog due speed of towards their first stop.

○.○.○.○.○

Two friends walked through one of the Doctor's abandoned laboratories. They had been looking for some parts for something they were building.

"Gadget can you hurry up? I really don't want to be here."

"Oh calm down Zero! Nothing is going to happen. This place has been abandoned for at least a year." That still didn't calm the nerves of said jackal down. He got a strange feeling of anxiety every hall they turned.

Speaking of halls, the duo walked through another hall, turning towards a room that appeared to be a factory. Machine belts were torn, there was dried blood on the walls and shattered wispons on the floor. Gadget's nose scrunched up at the scent of smoke and oil. That wasn't something he wanted to be reminded of.

He turned around to say something but the wolf realized he was alone.

"Z-zero?" the red furred mobian walked towards the door and saw the glimpse of his roomates tail entering another room. Without a second thought he raced after the jackal.

He didn't know what he was expecting.

The place he was in looked like a giant testing facility. There were tons of computers lining the walls, chairs flipped and pushed away from their original positions. What was the most interesting thing though, was the large capsule filled with strange liquid.

Gadget walked over to Zero was staring wide eyed at said container and grabbed his arm. "What's wrong Zero?" asked the former.

"Look carefully," doing as he was told, the wolf stared at the liquid closely. At first, he didn't see anything, but then he saw it.

A figure with glowing red eyes, and blue fur staring right back at him. Yellow eyes shrank and he hid behind his partner in fright.

"Ha, ha, ha, that is not ok," he muttered, peeking over the others shoulder.

"We need to get him out of there!" said Zero before racing to one of the nearby consoles and pressing a couple buttons. Gadget blinked before knocking on the glass barrier.

"Hey! Can you hear me?" soon after the figure came to the glass and knocked on the glass as well.

Gadget could now see the other more clearly.

He had scorching red eyes that seemed to be trying to see how easy it would be to kill him. His fur color seemed to vary between blue, light blue and purple, and his muzzle was a pale peach. He wore no clothing on him besides some sort of black bracelets on both wrists that had a metal plate covering the backs of his hands. Gadget saw that his arms and stomach were peaches, which vaguely reminded him of a 'rolling-around-at-the-speed-of-sound' hedgehog.

The wolf's mind started swirling with questions. Was this Sonic's brother? Or someone made by Robotnik to look like him? Or-

"Alright I think I figured it out," Zero's loud voice interrupted his jumbled thoughts.

"Figured what out," Gadget wrapped his arms around his torso and walked to the computer his partner was standing at.

"OK, I found the plans of what this guy is," gloved fingers tapped some of the buttons on the console. Yellow eyes widened in amazement at how the jackal would easily bypass the security systems and firewalls. If only they had such good hackers during the war.

"Alright look," Gadget followed Zero's gaze. There was a massive file called 'Reverse Robotization'.

"What does that have anything to do with him," a thumb pointed back to said guy who was still knocking on the glass.

"Just look," the jackal clicked on the file, it seemingly exploded with images, blueprints, and documents on the blue being in the capsule.

Immediately the duo started reading, Gadget pulling a USB drive out of seemingly nowhere and downloading everything that he could.

'_Day 12 ?_

_I have begun my research on creating mobian beings from scratch. I even went through my grandfathers own documents and notes to further research this concept. Except what I am trying to do is something that the world has never seen before. _

_I am going to turn robots into living beings._

_Reverse Robotization, as I like to call it._

_The actual transforming is very simple, the staying alive part… not so much. I am getting closer to a breakthrough every passing second.'_

Gadget frowned. That was a little strange. Turning robots into living beings. Was that what the other guy was? A robot turned mobian?

'_Day 29 ?_

_I have begun testing on smaller robots, badniks. They have all; been a failure and a waste of time. I do wonder if I did it on a robot with emotions. Maybe like Omega, or…. Metal Sonic. _

_He is the perfect robot to test this out! He has that blue rats DNA that I implanted in him long ago. He might be the one that-"_

Before he could even continue reading, the sound of glass shattering caught his attention. The pair whipped around to see the blue guy staring at them with an intense glare. Zero winced at the glass and unknown substance dripping on the floor.

That was disgusting.

Now that the mobian (robot?) was out of his watery prison, he could be seen more clearly. Judging by the quills on his head and back, he was definitely a hedgehog.

They jumped away as red hot laser beams came towards them. The computer behind them wasn't as lucky though. Gadget stared wide eyed at the melted mess of computer parts. They definitely don't want to get hit by that.

By the time he had stood up, the hedgehog was in front of him, fist reared back, ready to strike. Gadget only had enough time to put up his hands in defense before he was punched with such immense strength that he went flying through a wall.

The wolf went blurry eyed as he struggled to get back on his feet. He could see the subject coming towards him again. 'This is bad,' thought Gadget, as he coughed. He readied himself to block another attack when something amazing happened.

The just collapsed. Straight up hit the floor without any warning.

Gadget just stared in shock as he went and poked the hedgie with his foot. Yellow met monochrome as they wondered what was going to happen now.

O.O.O.O.O

He woke up somewhere he had never been before. It definitely was an improvement to his containment cell.

He slowly sat up and looked around. The room was mostly bare, with only what seemed to be a bookshelf, lamp and nightstand. He squinted at himself.

This felt so unnatural.

Was this how non robots are? They have mushy and soft parts? He didn't lie this one bit.

Blue ears perked up at the sound of voices from outside the wooden door in front of him. He could barely understand what they were saying. Only bits and pieces he caught on to.

Said door creaked open before two heads peeked through the door.

"Oh. Your awake."

O.O.O.O.O

**This was longer but I am feeling a bit tired today. Also, we have more than 10 followers and favorites on this story! You guys don't know how grateful I am! This is probably the only thing that I have made that has had more than 1 view. Or something.**

**Well see you later my beauties!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Fleetaway

Rouge and Omega marched through the concrete and metal covered hallways towards the assembly room. The white bad wondered what the commander could want, since it was their day off. It must be an emergency since they were usually never called on their break.

Approaching two large steel doors, Rouge used her large amount of strength to push them open. Immediately, all eyes fell on top of them as they strutted towards the commander, who was standing in the front in his usual pose.

She didn't fail to notice the large map of all of Mobius on a large screen that she had been sure wasn't there before.

OOOOO

Two large black ears perked up at the sound of groaning coming from the bedroom. Putting his book away, the Jackal stood up and quietly made his way towards the room. Peeking in through the door, monochrome eyes watched the blue finger sit up in the guest bed and rub is forehead.

Zero opens the door and walks in tiredly. The Mobian takes off his glasses and looks at him.

"You're awake. Good." he didn't fail to notice the frightened look on the blue mobians face.

"Zero?" a red furred wolf walks into the room, going to the side of his roommate. "Oh look! He is awake!" Zero rolled his eyes as if he didn't just say that,

"Do you know what happened to you?" asked Gadget as he sat on the mobians bed. "Do you remember anything?" the blue mobian frowned and shook his head, his red eyes flickering between light and dark red.

It seemed that Gadget didn't notice, but Zero was wary of this newcomer. He frowned and walked out of the room as Gadget tried to get information from the blue mobian. Zero wouldn't take any chances.

OOOOO

The commander explained everything to them, and why they had been called. Apparently there had been strange jolts of energy coming from an unknown location, and its disturbing the wildlife and the other GUN bases around the world.

"Well what are we supposed to do about it?" questioned Rouge, crossing her legs and putting them on the table in a relaxed manner.

"I need you to track down the source of this energy, and bring it to the research center to be studied and contained." he stated, looking at the map with his hands behind his back.

"Why didn't you just ask Tails to track it down for you?"

"I tried contacting Mr. Prower, but he had not picked up his phone. There is no other way to contact him, even though we tried everything, and his location is unknown." the old man turns to the two members of Team Dark.

"May I ask, where is Agent Shadow? I called for all three of you." Rouge jumped at the sudden question but kept her demeanor.

"I don't know commander," she started. "I haven't seen him in a while. He is probably taking a break from society or something." the bat was glad that Omega didn't open his big robotic mouth this time.

OOOOO

Sonic and Shadow stared at the being in the room.

"**You can see him right?" **signed the blue hedgehog, looking at Shadow with bewildered eyes.

"**Yes I can see him hedgehog. Explain." **signed back the alien hybrid, glaring at the blue idiot.

Just as Sonic is about to explain, the door opens and lightens up the dim room as three pairs of eyes turned towards the door.

"Oh. You're awake."

OOOOO

**Welp my beauties, here it is. Sorry for taking so long. Im literally using my school computer to write these, since mine is offline at the moment. Anyways, sorry for this being so short. I originally was gonna make this longer, but I don't have time.**

**Welp, I'll see you next time my beauties!**


	10. Chapter 10

Pandora's Box Chapter 10: Hiding Fleetaway

"Oh. You're awake."

The twin tailed kitsune walked into the dim lit room, said appendages swishing with every step. He looked at both of them and their confused faces. "What?" the kit shifted his head to the side, in a confused mannerism.

_**"Ooh~ Isn't this a cutie?" **_the spirit or demon whatever thing floated over to Tails, red swirling eyes studying every inch of the child.

Shadow glanced over to Sonic, who put on the emotion of happiness, even though the black hedgehog could clearly see bare hands clenching the sheets in something similiar to anger. Is this what the blue hedgehog had to deal with? Is this why he was unbearably happy all the time? Now, Shadow had to cut a little slack for the annoyance. It seemed that he wasn't the only one with issues.

The female sounding voice of Tails spoke once more, shaking him out of his thoughts. "Are you guys alright? You've been staring at me without answering my question." Now that he could actually speak (probably), he replied.

"You had asked a question? Do you mind repeating what you had said?" his deep voice clearly startled the hero of Mobius, for he jumped and stared with wide eyes.

Rolling his eyes, the genius repeated what he had stated moments before. "I said that if you guys wanted something to eat." at the mention of food, Sonic's position relaxed, getting out of bed and nodding. Shadow soon followed suit, only until now realizing exactly how hungry he was (even though he didn't need food).

OOOOO

Sonic had decided to stay quiet for a little while longer, not wanting to have a voice crack incase it wasn't fully ready. Him and the Faker trudded behind Tails, the smell of food coming from the kitchen.

When they arrived, the kit instructed them to sit down, suprised that Knuckles was the one cooking. Something about that made his stomach churn, and by a quick glance at his former bedmate, he looked to be thinking the same thing.

He did have to admit though, it did smell good.

_**"Do you really think that the red echidna can make something edible? I mean, the best thing we've ever seen him make is a deformed statue out of a boulder. How do you expect his food to taste like?" **_the dry voice entered his mind once again, making realization hit him like a truck. Was it okay to eat something made by Knuckles? Fleet was right. He definetly couldn't trust it if it was echidna made. Not to be rude of course.

He layed his head on the table, knowing there was conversation going around all around him, but just not caring. Closing his eyes and sighing, he was unknowingly dragged into Fleets world, the spirit taking the chance to talk to him in person.

OOOOO

When Sonic layed his head on the table and closed his eyes, Shadow felt a wave of uncertianty wash over him. The hedgehog frowned and watched as the blue hero went limp, making his heart slowly start beating faster as it looked like he had stopped breathing. Checking his pulse without anyone else adknoledging, Shadow took notice of how cold his arm was. It just seemed lifeless.

That made his heart beat a little faster, as he put his hand on his chest, feeling his unusually fast heartbeat and finally, the inhale an exhale he had been waiting for. Retracting his hand and sighing as his heartrate slowed to a normal pace.

Red eyes looked towards the kitchen where Tails and Knuckles were talking. He couldn't see them but he definetly could hear them. Feeling his eyes droop, the hedgie slapped his own cheek hard enough to be woken up. Letting out a silent yawn, Shadow decided he was going to have a look around their living room as they waited.

He got up and went over to it, examing the large black scorch mark in the center of the room. The striped hedgehog was sure that the mark wasn't there the last time he visited the hero household.

The last time he had been at this place, the blue idiot had been teasing him as they walked towards the G.U.N. base, and he had become fed up with it. Of course, they had started one of thier usual fights that eventually led to Sonic running into his bedroom and hiding, before Shadow found him. Then he had pinned the hedgehog to the wall and-

Stopping himself before he could continue, his face burned bright red, almost the color of his stripes. He slapped his cheeks again and took deep breaths, not wanting to become a tomato in front of the idiots he had decided to call aquaintances. Sonic would never let him live it down if he had blushed like a girl in front of him.

After a few minutes, he finally calmed down and went back to the table, just as the Hero of Mobius woke up and Tails walked into the room carrying too plates of soup. Knuckles followed behind as he took off the apron he was wearing, sitting down in his own seat. Stealing a glance at the emerald eyed hedgehog, who looked a little dull now that he had thought about it.

Suddenly, the hedgehog turned to him and signed; **"Why are you staring at me?"**

This clearly caught the attention of the others, Tails frowning as he muttered something along the lines of 'Dangit. My sign language is rusty.' Shadow glared and snapped," I'm not staring you faker. I was wondering why you had fallen asleep at the table."

**"I didn't fall asleep at the table."**

"Yes you did. How can you say you did not if I am sitting right beside you?"

**"Well then the Ultimate Lifeform needs to get glasses because apparently he can't see straight."**

Shadow glared and signed back something extremely rude, making Sonic's eyes widen in shock before glaring right back and doing the same thing. Which definetly was a mistake because the elder hedgie shoved him off his seat and onto the floor.

Thus, the fight began once again.

OOOOO

Gadget had never seen the hero household before, and when he got a call to go help breakup a fight, you can probably guess he was more than suprised.

'Welp' he thought. 'Here we go again.'

OOOOO

**Sorry it's been taking me a little longer than usual to upload! I've been trying to upload longer chapters, and yeah... I've only been uploading about 1,000+ words, which isn't much. I'm going to start uploading 2000+ chapters from now on, so expect them to take a little longer to upload. (I also wrote this in 3 hours, so sorry if it's a little bad.)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Help Has Arrived!

**Writingiscoolbeans220: Maybe... I guess we'll have to read and find out! Originally I wasn't going to put too much shipping, but now that you say it... Maybe I will. Who knows? Because I don't.**

**Also, about the chapters and their wonky crappy stuff- I deleted chapter nine, so technically, chapter 10 is chapter 11, chapter 11 is chapter 12, and so on. Chapter ten was the most recent chapter before this one, just to make sure you guys understand.**

**I keep on forgetting to put the disclaimer in the beginning-**

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of the characters in this writing. The writing and plot belong to me, just not the characters. Constructive criticism is welcome! Please don't flame, and enjoy!**

**OOOOO**

Gadget walked back into the room when he was done with his call from Mr. Tails. He was confused as to why they wanted his help especifically, but he didn't question it. "Hey Zero, we're going to have to go to Sonic's house to break up a fight," the red wolf looked towards the jackal, who had been helping the... person, stand up.

"Why? Can't those hero's break up their own fights?" monochrome eyes glared at the nearby wall before their visitor stood up on his own, with little balance mind you.

"Apparently the fight is between Sonic and Shadow, and something weird is going on and they need help to get them to stop fighting," Gadget crossed his arms before going over to the closet and grabbing a jacket and some shoes. "We're all going, so don't even think otherwise," the jackal raised an eyebrow as their visitor sat on the edge of the bed frame, watching the argument unfold with growing interest.

"No," red ears perked up at the clear declaration, Gadget immediately turning around to face the Jackal.

"Sorry, what? Do you mind repeating what you said?" golden eyes met monochrome, and there, a staring contest ensued. It lasted for at least thirty seconds until Zero looked away, muttering a curse word under his breath. Gadget smiled and gave the clothing to the only person who hadn't said a thing about this entire scenario. The blue furred Mobian cocked his head to the side as he looked at the clothes, also wondering why their argument had ended so quickly. When the hedgehog poked at the cloth before placing it over his head, both mammals looked back at him.

"You do know how to put on clothes... right?" red eyes looked at them with confusion, both roommates looked at each other in disbelief. "You're kidding right?" the newcomer nodded, as the clothes slid towards the ground, Zero picking them up soon afterwards picking them up off the ground.

"Do you want us to help you?" asked the jackal, placing the clothes on the bed once more. When given the permission, and after thirty minutes of trying to fit the hedgie into the clothes that may have been too big for him, they were finally on the way to the hero's house. Which took forever because the blue Mobian didn't want to get on the motorcycle, or the bus, or the taxi, so walking seemed the more reasonable answer. Until Gadget got tired and forcefully took the hedgehog and Jackal with his grappling hook. Definitely a better choice.

OOOOO

He had called Gadget about ten minutes ago and they still haven't arrived! Tails really needed to rethink his choices for breaking up fights between two super powered hedgehogs. Then again, he was the best choice because he wouldn't level the house like his original option.

Which was Omega.

A loud knock came at the door, stopping the fight for one second before the hedgehogs continued. Moving from his position under the dining room table, he flew to the door quick enough that he wouldn't get caught in the black and blue whirlwind. When he reached it, it swung open and he jumped outside, slamming it shut immediately. Turning to look, he was greeted with three different colored Mobians, all looking at him in confusion.

One was Gadget, who was holding his fist in the air, most likely because he had been the one knocking. His golden eyes stared at him in confusion before he blinked and backed up, letting his hand drop to his side.

"Hey Mr. Mi- Tails!" The others didn't fail to notice his mistake, the red wolf's cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Hey Gadget!" the kitsune ignored the mistake for the wolf's own sake, and greeted him. "I see you've brought some friends..?" Tails felt uncomfortable as the red eyes of the look a like of his brother stared right at him.

"Yup! I thought we could use the backup since it's a battle between Mr. Sonic and Mr. Shadow. Speaking of them, where are they?"

"They're inside. But I don't hear any noise so I guess they finally calmed down." the kit turned around and carefully opened the door, peeking inside to see Knuckles still under the table, and both rivals, lying on the floor coughing and wheezing. Alarms started to go off in his twin tails rotating to propel him to where his older brother was. "Knuckles!" at the mention of his name, the echidna jumped out from under the table and sped over to him with a look of surprise on his face.

"Go help Shadow get on the couch, then come help me put Sonic on the couch while I go make sure our new guests are inside." With that, Tails took off towards the front door where Gadget and his companions that hadn't been introduced to him were standing. The kit shoved them inside the house without saying a word and slammed the front door. Again.

"What is going on?" demanded the one that looked like someone he deeply hated. You should probably be able to guess who, but if you can't, let's just say he reminded him of something that thought he was infinity.

"Well, we are currently having an issue with Sonic and Shadow, and it wasn't just the fight that apparently just ended." replied the fox, a serious look on his face as he crossed his arms.

"So are you saying you wanted our help with not just the fight?" questioned Gadget as he pushed his glasses further up his muzzle.

"Yes. It wasn't the original plan but we are short on help right now so... I guess we could use the extra support."

"What are we even supposed to be doing here? There really isn't anything for us to do besides sit around from the looks of things."

"Oh come on Zero! Don't be such a party pooper! Tails can find us a way to help-"

"HEY TAILS I THINK WE HAVE A BIG PROBLEM OVER HERE!" the loud voice of the Guardian interrupted the conversation, startling the group.

OOOOO

Amy Rose.

Yup. That was her. Someone who decided to speed and get a flipping ticket. All because she had been to excited to get to their house and her racing instincts kicked in.

She had sent a message to Tails, Knuckles and Sonic that she would be arriving at their house in about an hour. Hopefully they hadn't forgotten that she was going to visit their house today. Why was she going to the house of the Heros?

She had promised Tails that she would help him paint one of his machines, and not to mention she wanted to finally try out her painting outfit. It consisted of pink overalls, a dark pink long sleeve shirt, a pair of boots with the same design as her usual ones, just up to her ankles, and her usual gloves along with a red bandana around her neck. She had been driving her car at an unnecessary fast speed, earning her a ticket that she was trying to convince the officer not to give her. Sure she could easily gotten out of this if she mentioned that she was friends with Sonic the Hedgehog, but she wanted to solve her own problems.

For once.

"Please Officer?" pleaded the rose, clasping her hands together.

"Sorry Rose, but this is the last time. I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a ticket." pouting as the officer handed her the dreaded sheet of paper, she got back into her vehicle. The man waved her goodbye before speeding off on his motorcycle. Amy stared at the slip with messy handwriting, but neat enough to be has actually never happened to her before to be honest. Sonic was usually the one to get speeding tickets, not her! Surely she would have gotten in big trouble if this happened before-

…

Shaking her head to push away the thoughts of the past, Amy took the ticket and went on her way once more, this time making sure she went slower this time.

OOOOO

**WOO! ****Yo****u didn't expect that did you? What? You thought I wasn't going to include the others until later on? HA! Funny. But seriously, thanks for reading! Also sorry for this chapter being a bit crappy. I forgot to plan this chapter so it just came out like this. (I'm working on a project for my new channel, so it'll be awhile before these actually start getting good. ^^')**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter took quite some time for me to make, mostly because I lost inspiration for it for a while. I took the time to plan the entire book, so I can start making this quicker. This is a pretty long chapter, so I hope you guys are satisfied until the next chapter comes out! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor claim to own the Sonic The Hedgehog franchise or its characters. I only own the plot, the writing, and the ideas.**

KNUCKLES PULLS OUT the chaos emerald from Shadow's quills, showing the group the cracked emerald. It had a dark aura to it which only got darker the longer they stared at it. Shaking his head, Gadget stares at the emerald in awe.

"Is that real?" he asked, incredulous that it looked so similar to the ones in the legend.

"Of course it's real. It's a Chaos Emerald," Tails intervened when Knuckles was about to answer. "Have you never seen one before?" the kit questioned, looking sideways at Gadget.

Said wolf rubbed the cuffs of his sleeves, looking around nervously at the attention he was getting. "W-well... I've only heard about Chaos Emeralds from the legend of Angel Island." he started, noticing Knuckles set the emerald down on the nearby table.

Everyone watched him as they waited for him to continue. He only calmed down when Zero put a hand on his shoulder. The wolf took a deep breath scratched his head. "When I was little, I went to a museum. I wandered off on my own for a while and then I found this… Really, _really _big book. Apparently it was the legend of Angel Island." he placed a hand on his hip and paused, searching his memory for what had happened.

"When I got older… So around a year before the war, I went back to that museum and actually read what the book said."

_Our deep connection with the Emeralds of Chaos is very small. Every single Mobian being has a connection to the energy called Chaos., even though that energy is just a particle. There are Mobians that have stronger connections to the Chaos Energy. This connection is so powerful that the Mobian with said connection has the ability to sense the Emeralds of Chaos and use that energy to their advantage. _

_In the past, the Echidna Tribe guards the Master Emerald on a floating island. The name of the island is unknown, but there hasn't been any sign of the Echidna tribe for many years. There have been sightings of the island that Echidna's were said to live on, but no one has been able to prove such claims. _

_From the walls in large caves located in Soleanna, Aoptos, Spagonia, Mazuri, and others; there is all information or legends about the Chaos Emeralds. _

'_The Emeralds of Chaos are powerful and dangerous. They take and don't give back. The Guardian looks over them, along with the Master Emerald, to keep the universe in balance. The one who sleeps can use them, creating people that can use them as well. They are the Demigods of Chaos. There are very few that have the power of the god Chaos. They react to the Chaos Emeralds as the Emeralds react to each other, which almost makes them living Emeralds themselves."_

"That's all I remember clearly," Gadget says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"That's it!" Knuckles turned to the kitsune, questioning his sudden outburst. "The emerald wasn't like that until now right? So, that means the emeralds are reacting to each other. Maybe they can fix each other!"

"That actually might not be a bad idea," Knuckles mused, going over the theory in his head. Without another word, the child genius ran to his lab to retrieve said emerald, hoping this would work.

When Tails left the room, Shadow was woken by a splitting headache, the pain drumming into his skull. He sat up with a groan, rubbing his temples while trying to relax. He hears the talking around him quiet down, as a large hand was placed on his shoulder.

The black hedgehog looked up with drowsy eyes at Knuckles, who was looking at him with slight concern. "You okay?" a soft, but a little raspy voice questioned, large hands helping the biohog stand. He tried to recall what had happened, but only if this splitting headache finally left him alone!

Zero took a step back, hiding slightly behind Gadget as he panicked. 'He won't recognize me right? There's no way. What if he does? Is he going to kill me?' the jackal's mind raced as he looked at Gadget, the panic clear in his eyes. 'It's going to be okay,' golden eyes seemed to say, managing to get the Jackal to relax.

Shadow looks at the roommates, raising an eye ridge in question. He didn't remember them being here before he blacked out. The jackal looked familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on who he was. "Who are they?" striped fur shook a little as Shadow got his balance back, able to stand on his own as the headache went away. "I'm not sure," the echidna replies, looking at them in confusion.

Zero visibly let out a breath of relief at the question. At least neither of them knew who they were. Gadget on the other hand was hurt that they didn't remember him. After fighting together for almost two years, he hoped they would have at least recognized him.

"Well," Gadget started, owing them an explanation since they haven't introduced themselves. "I'm Gadget, and this is Zero," he said, gesturing to himself and said jackal. "And this is-" he suddenly went quiet as he realized the one he was about to introduce wasn't there anymore.

"Blue!?" the red wolf exclaimed, looking around for him. "Did any of you see where he went!?" suddenly, the pair walked around the room, searching for their missing companion.

"Who are you looking for?" Knuckles questioned, not remembering seeing another person enter the house. "Blue," replied Zero, looking out the window. "I found him!" the jackal exclaimed suddenly, as he threw the front door open and ran outside with Gadget. The others following in curiosity, still wondering who Blue was.

Zero neared a flower field and slowed as Gadget caught up with him. Monochrome eyes spotted Blue sitting in a flower field next to the house. Just as the jackal was about to step in the flower field, he was pulled back a few feet. The Mobian looked back to the person that literally dragged him back, and was met with a scorching hot glare.

"Do not. Step in the flowers," Knuckles instinctively took a step back, his eyes widening a bit. "U-Uh. Okay, sorry!" he said quickly, taking a few steps back. Sure the hedgehog was shorter than him, but man was he scary.

"I'll get him out myself," Shadow stated as if it was already settled. Not waiting for an answer, he disappeared in a flash of gold. Gadget turned to Knuckles, hoping for an explanation. When their eyes met, the echidna immediately explained.

"Sonic and Shadow planted these flowers together, and it took them… about well a long time and a half for them to look the way they look," the roommate's eyes widened at this revelation. Shadow and Sonic planted all of these?

"When did they do this? I've never met them before the war, and what I've heard from the news is that they hate each other!" Gadget uttered, with shock still in his voice.

"Don't believe everything you see on the news kid. Not everything you see is real. They planted this after the Space Colony ARK incident, As a sign of a truce I think." Zero crossed his arms and looked towards the sky. No wonder Shadow didn't want him to step in the flowers.

SHADOW TELEPORTED NEXT to the blue hedgehog that was currently sitting in the grassy area of the flowers. He stared at him and didn't say anything as he studied the very familiar looking hedgehog.

He looked like Sonic, to say the least. The only difference was the shoes and gloves, and the jacket that the copy wore. "Hey," Shadow said, glaring at him when he didn't answer. The black hedgehog sat down in front of him so Blue's attention was on him.

Red eyes looked at him, making the butterfly that had landed on his nose fly away. Shadow was surprised at the amount of innocence and curiosity shown in those eyes. It was the same color as his, but they were so different. The blue hedgehog tilted his head sideways in a questioning manner.

"You know you aren't supposed to be here right?" Shadow said softly, his eyes becoming less warmer. The other hedgehog shook his head and looked at the flowers. A gloved hand reached out to touch the beautiful plants, but stopped midway, the hand retracting to its original place.

"Well, your friends are waiting for you." the black hedgehog said, his glare immediately going back to his normal expression. "Frwends,?" the hedgehog pronounced it as if he wasn't used to speaking, which seemed like it since he didn't talk the entire time.

Shadow pointed to the group of Mobians standing on the outside of the field, the three of them currently in a discussion that seemed important. "Don't you think we should go back? They were worried about you," the biohog stood up, giving the Sonic copy a hand.

They both walked back, Shadow sighing in relief that the persuasion didn't go terribly wrong.

When Tails back into the room, he saw Knuckles, Gadget, and the friend that hadn't been introduced yet. He looked over to the couch only to see Shadow looking at his brother, even though his eyes seemed far off, as if only his body was there, but his mind wasn't. Sonic was laying with a slightly pained expression on his face. That couldn't be good.

"Hey Knuckles," Tails said, interrupting the conversation that was going on. "I found the emerald," the kit muttered, rubbing his face as he calmed down from the frustration he went through to find it. The echidna grabbed it and hissed, dropping it on the floor as the emerald glows brighter.

"Knuckles are you okay!?" Gadget exclaimed, backing away from the emerald.

"The emerald burned my hand!" the echidna nearly yelled, taking sharp breaths to try to conceal the pain. Shadow looks up from the noise and glares at the emeralds, picking Sonic up bridal style and backing away. Tails appeared confused at this display of protectiveness since he had never seen Shadow do that before.

Both emeralds started shaking, before they suddenly rose into the air, dark smoke circling quickly around themselves. Shadow growled and backed away more, hugging Sonic as if the emeralds were a threat.

Suddenly, the emeralds dropped to the ground and the dark smoke suddenly grouped together, creating a large cloud. Without a warning, the vapor flew towards Sonic, it instantly entering his mouth.

HE WATCHES WITH amusement as the emeralds enter the blue hedgehog's mouth. "It will only be a matter of time before it all comes together.," he says, laughing as he closed the camera screen.

"Very soon Sonic… Very soon…"

"C'MON TAILS! I'M PERFECTLY fine! I don't know why you are freaking out buddy," Sonic said, trying to convince his brother as he was checked for the fifth time within the past thirty minutes.

"Swallowing black smoke from superpowered gems isn't 'fine', Sonic," Tails muttered, scanning him again.

"The fox is right," Shadow intervened, watching over the brothers as Sonic was checked. "Your Chaos Energy changed when that happened. It's not normal Sonic." the black hedgehog added, looking at his hands before crossing his arms.

"How would you know Shads?" Sonic looked at him in confusion, Knuckles and Tails wearing the same expressions while working.

"Since we spend so much of our time together hedgehog, It's become easy to memorize what your Chaos Energy signatures are. I pay more attention to you than you think." Shadow had been looking out the windows, but when he turned his gaze to Sonic, he was greeted with mirth filled eyes. Tails and Knuckles were looking at him before they snickered, the echidna bursting out into a laughing fit.

Shadow felt his face go red, as his ears flopped down in embarrassment. Did he really just say that? Oh, the faker would never let him live it down. Why wasn't more careful with his words? The black hedgehog groaned and sat on the floor, covering his face.

Sonic chuckles and turns to the child genius, who was currently snickering too much to finish his check. "Hey Tails, where did Gadget and his friends go?" he asked, smiling when he saw Shadow's ears perk up.

"I think they left a while ago, they had to take care of something, I'm pretty sure."

"I wonder where they went…" Sonic mused, looking towards the ceiling and kicking his legs.

**Oooo that was a little hard to write. Sorry for this chapter taking so long to be published. I wrote this entire thing in a day because I really wanted to get this done. I'm going to upload the chapters to this story every two weeks if I can.**

**I will be moving the Clones mini-story to once a week since it's a lot easier to write. The Sleepover will be moved to every 1 and a half weeks, so about every 10 days.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter though, and don't worry, the next chapter will be coming out soon!**


End file.
